Walking Away
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: Is Luke and Mara going to be able to repair their marriage are will they be walking away from it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Walking Away Author: Sw (aka: Jeditheskyisblue)  
Summary: Is Luke and Mara going to be able to repair their marriage are will they be walking away from it?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars and am not making any money off of this story. I just wrote this for fun.

* * *

Part 1

"Why do we do this?" Luke said to his wife Mara. As he looked the once Master Trader in the eyes there was nothing but anger there. Where had all their love gone?

"I don't know Luke" Mara said as she walked over to their sofa and sat down. It seem like all Luke and she did anymore was fight. She couldn't even remember what this fight had started over.

Luke felt his wife's emotions as well as his own. As much as it pained him to say this things weren't working between them.

"Mara I think I should go stay at Leia's for awhile." Luke said as he headed for the door. Mara watched him walk away knowing that this might be the last time she ever had the chance to save their marriage. Tears rolled down her eyes as Luke walked out the door.

As soon as Luke left their apartment he kept his eyes ahead not looking back. He like Mara knew that their marriage was over. Tears were coming to Luke's eyes as he just kept walking away from his wife and their life together.

* * *

This first part is short I wrote this story a few years ago and forgot all about it until I ran across it again it needs beta so I'm going to post it as I beta it. Hope everyone enjoys. 


	2. Chapter 2 thur 4

A/N: I didn't realize just how small the first chapters of this fic were at the time when I wrote this I was into small chapters. So I'm going to just be putting a few chapter together until they get longer.

* * *

PART 2

* * *

Mara laid in their bed and cried herself to sleep. Memories of happier times played in her mind.

She loved Luke more then life it's self. But lately all they ever did was fight. It was like all the love she had for him turned to hate the second he opened his mouth.

She couldn't help but blame Callista for all this. If Callista would have just disappeared forever none of this would be happening now. But no she had to show up three months ago. Mara couldn't keep count of the times she had heard people whisper 'Master Skywalker should have waited a year longer. And he could have had his true love Jedi Callista.'

Mara always found it hard to control herself when she heard people whisper that. But she was after all a Jedi herself. And a Jedi controlled their feelings well most of the time.

Mara's eyes snapped open as the memory of the fight that started this all came to mind. It was about Callista, Mara had said she was after Luke. Luke defined her saying she wasn't that whatever they had was in the past and that he loved only her.

But that did little to make Mara feel better. Because every where she turned there was Callista and Mara didn't care what Luke said she knew the other woman was after her husband.  
Tears ran down Mara's eyes as she thought of Luke never coming back to her. She had really done it this time she had lost Luke forever.

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Luke's eyes were glued open sleep just wouldn't come. His heart felt like it had been ripped out. It was over.

How could it be over? How could he wake up in the morning if Mara wasn't lying next to him? Could he really go a day without seeing her and knowing she was wanting to see him?

Luke could still see her beautiful face on their wedding day the look of happiness clear for the galaxy to see. But that smile hadn't been on her face for a long time. The past month had just been like living in hell always fighting never laughing.

Luke just wished he could go back to just being friends with Mara. When they were friends she never treated him this bad. Even when she had a blaster pointing at him he thought she was nicer then she was now.

He had failed his marriage wasn't going to last. No matter what they did now it just couldn't work. To much hate had come between them. With that thought on his mind Luke closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Luke stood up and grabbed his robe. There was no since staying in Leia's guestroom if he couldn't sleep.

But where would he go he couldn't go face Mara. No he needed a safe place to go somewhere that held only happy memories of him and Mara.

That's when he remembered the roof. He hadn't been there in months not since Callista return. Mara and he used to go up there almost every night before that. But after Callista had return and ask for help to get funding from the Senate for her home world. Luke hadn't had time to come and sat with Mara on the roof top anymore.

-------------------

Mara's eyes took in the whole of Coruscant from the roof top. How she used to love coming up here with Luke.

But dread filled her at the thought she might never get to spend another night in his arms. Why did she have to push him away? Why hadn't she just told him she didn't want him helping Callista? That she felt threaten by his former love because she couldn't admit it to herself until this very second.

Callista was everything a Jedi Master wife should be and she was not. But Mara smiled in spite of everything that was wrong with her's and Luke's marriage she was still his wife. A frown took the smile away when the thought came 'but for how much longer'  
-----------------------

As soon as Luke opened the roof's door he felt Mara's present. He was about to turn and walk away when he felt deep sorrow coming from his wife.

He didn't know how he got there. But in the next second Luke was standing beside his wife. Mara's eyes shined as she saw him. Maybe it wasn't to late after all. This time Luke hadn't walked away from her. Maybe there was some hope for their marriage?

* * *


	3. Chapter 5 thur 7

**Sorry that I haven't gotten around to updated this sooner I'm going to try to get this whole story up before I have to move and will be offline for awhile.**

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Mara and Luke's eyes were glued together. "I'm sorry" Mara said as she looked her husband in the eyes. "So am I." Luke replied as he pulled Mara into a embrace. Mara just smiled she felt whole in Luke's arm. 

"I know we can fix this" Mara said as she pulled Luke closer afraid to let him go. Because if she did she knew their marriage would be over. What they needed right now was time alone to fix all there troubles.

Luke didn't know if he wanted to try to fix what was wrong. He loved Mara and always would. But he didn't know if he could go through all this again. What if they couldn't fix what was wrong?

But the same part of Luke that had told him, there was still some good in his father now told him if he gave it all he had that his marriage would work.

With that thought on his mind Luke replied to Mara." I know we can too."

Mara smiled when she heard Luke say that. Now all they needed was time away from Coruscant. But she knew that getting Luke to leave Coruscant right now was going to be almost impossible.

But if he really wanted to save their marriage he would. Mara could only hope that she meant more to him then Callista after all that was why they were still on Coruscant instead of Yavin 4.

'Stop it' She told herself she didn't need to go back down that road. That's what had got them here and she didn't want to ever be here again.

Luke felt his wife's emotions as he held her. What shined through it all was Mara's love for him. It shocked him how much she truly loved him. And for the first time in a long time Luke was happy. He had his wife in his arms what could he want more?

"Luke we have to get away from here." Mara said as she broke away from his embrace. Luke looked at her, she was right they needed time alone. As soon as the Senate heard Callista case they should just leave and go on a trip somewhere.

Mara heard Luke's last thought. "Luke we have to go now." Mara said and braced herself for what Luke was going to say. Luke just looked at Mara. He had promised to help Callista he just couldn't up and leave.

"I can't I promise I would help her" Luke said trying to beg Mara to see his point. But Mara wasn't going to change her mind. "Luke you always want to save something. Why don't you want to save our Marriage?" Mara asked as tears ran down her eyes.

* * *

Part 6

* * *

Luke looked at his Wife. She was begging him to help save their marriage. But he had promised Callista he would help her. 

Mara hearing his thoughts asked him "Who's more important to you your Wife or ex-girlfriend?" Luke looked at his Wife. He never knew she felt that way about Callista. But now that he knew what would he do? And the question she just asked. It had really hurt him that she didn't know the answer to that.

"Mara you are the most important person in the galaxy to me." Luke said as he pulled Mara to himself and kissed her. Mara tried to pull away. But found herself unable to move. She was starting to melt into her Husband.

"If you love me , Please Luke say your go away with me." Mara begged Luke. Luke looked at her. He knew he had to give Mara his all and he couldn't do that here on Coruscant. He nodded his head yes. Mara smiled at Luke and pulled him closer he was rewarded a moment later with her lips on his.

------------------------------

As Callista woke up she felt something wasn't right. She just shook the thought off. Last night she had heard Luke and Mara had another fight. But this time Luke had left there apartment and stayed at his sister.

She smiled at that thought. She had been right in staying out of their fights. Soon Luke and Mara would be history. And she would have Luke back where he belonged with her.

As she enter her living room she saw the flashing red light that meant she had a message. She went over to it and pressed the play button.

Luke appear before her. In what looked like a ship. "Callista I wanted to do this in person. But it was to early when we left. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help you. I'm taking a trip with Mara and I don't know when we're be back. Don't worry I've asked Leia to help you and she promised she would. Well until we met again goodbye and may the force be with you."

Callista looked at the screen Luke was gone. Mara Jade was a smarter then she had thought. She wanted to scream the last three months were a waste if Mara and Luke got back together.

* * *

Part 7

* * *

Luke looked out the window at open space. "So Mara where are we headed to?" he asked. Mara turned in the pilot's seat to looked at her husband who was seated next to her in the co-pilot's seat. 

"Your home world and the first place I every saw you Tatooine." Mara said as the star became bright lines.

"Tatooine why there?" Luke asked. He knew for a fact there was nothing there. Mara looked at Luke. She had her reasons. One was Luke had forgotten who he used to be and needed reminded. The second one was because she needed a planet she knew wouldn't care that Luke married her instead of Callista. And Tatooine didn't care about anything.

But she knew she couldn't tell him that. So she just smiled warmly at her husband and asked. "Don't you want to see what your home planet looks like Farmboy?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. He had no really need to see Tatooine. But if that's where Mara thought they could save their marriage he wouldn't say anything.

----------------------------------------------

Two weeks later

It seem like they had been on Tatoonie for years instead of a week maybe two. Luke found that he now disliked Tatoonie more then he ever did before.

Mara could see he hated it here. It was time to show Luke how much he had changed in the past few months. "Luke come here" Mara said as she pulled out a holo recording. Luke took a seat next to her on the sofa. He was hopeing Mara would agree to leave here and soon. But instead found himself looking at a holo recording taking a month before Callista had come back into there lives.

As both got lost in the recording Luke started smiling he remember that day clearly.

Recording

"So Luke when were old and gray where do you want to live?" Mara asked her husband. He smiled and Mara shook her head "No way Farmboy. I'm not going to live on a sand ball that you call a planet." Mara said as she stood up and walked over to her husband then sat on his lap.

"But Mara you just don't understand it's my home it always will be. I'm a farmboy and I always will be." Luke said as he pulled his Wife closer. Mara smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know farmboy mine." Mara said right before Luke's lips claimed hers.

end recording

Luke's eyes grew wide. Then he looked at his Wife. Had it really only been a little over four months since they had been that happy together? Luke knew they were on the road to fixing their troubles. But it was a long road ahead of them. How could so much pain come between them in such a short time?

Mara heard his thought and took a deep breath. It was time to tell her love what had changed in there marriage. "What came between us Luke was you." Mara said and waited for the fallout.

TBC...


End file.
